darling_in_the_franxxfandomcom-20200222-history
001
の , Kyoryuu no Hime) |status =Deceased |gender =Female |birthday = |height = |weight = |bloodtype = |classification = |bone = |affiliation = |occupation = |partner = |franxx = |anime = Episode 16 |manga = Darling In The FranXX 2 Tom's |japanese = |english = }} is a character in DARLING in the FRANXX. She is a Klaxo sapien and is presumed to be the last surviving member of her kind. Appearance 001, also known as the Princess of Klaxosaurs, is a blue skinned humanoid klaxosaur with long flowing sky blue-white hair and prominent blue eyes with glowing blue pupils. She has dark lines under her eyes and all around her body. She also has eight spider-like appendages coming from her back and what seems to be a crown on her head, with two blue horns protruding from the center: one from her forehead and another from the back of the head. Personality So far, she is shown to despise Papa and the others, calling them “damned human wannabes”. She doesn't hesitate resorting to violence whenever she feels threatened (e.g. Episode 17, Tarsier's attempted murder of 001 near the end of the episode). History Sometime after 2042, a rumor began that said the klaxosaurs had a leader and APE discovered where it was hiding. Papa tells Dr. FRANXX that he can go under the condition that he bring back a sample of DNA. They found remains of an unknown, ancient civilization. A voice asks why they are there and why they kill their brethren. Werner realizes that she's transmitting directly into their brains. A member of SP says they're being surrounded. She says that they're needlessly belligerent. Everyone but Werner is killed and she orders that he be brought to her. She appears before him and he thinks she's the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life. She orders him to hold out his hand and then she sniffs it. She says she smells her brethren on him and that his sins are far too grave to be punished with mere death. She licks his hand and bites off his arm. He says that he remained in love with her and might have already lost all of his humanity. She spits out his arm and tells him to tell his kind not to lay a hand on her brethren anymore. Werner Frank wakes up in his hospital bed with a fist full of the Klaxosaur Princess' hair and makes an embryo out of it. Episode 16: Days of Our Lives In the episode, the Seven Sages (two of whom, it is quite worth mentioning, are absent) refer to her in passing. They discuss that their parasite reserves have dwindled down to just 60% in the month following the battle of Gran Crevasse. When one of them asks if perhaps they went too far by blowing up the plantations, Vice Chairman replies by saying taking a Machiavellian approach: "The ends justify the means. Humanity now has control of Gran Crevasse." He then goes on to say that the construction of Hringhorni, which appears to be a colossal ship or FranXX unit, is in its final phase, too. Papa then adds that he has sent two messengers (referring to the other two sages) to "you-know-where," saying that "this will likely be our final warning to them." The scene ends with him saying, "There is no need for two keys. Now, Klaxosaur Princess, which will you choose?" 001 is first shown after Zero Two hears screaming and she is shown sitting on her throne. Episode 17: Eden In a blue volcano, Lemur and Tarsier go down an escalator. Lemur says that klaxosaurs' development differs greatly from human civilization and culture. They approach 001 and Lemur tells his men to lower their guns. He says that it is a great pleasure to meet her. He says that humans and klaxosaurs have waged a war spanning close to a century and orders her to surrender. She screams and they all cover their ears but Tarsier. Lemur asks if they're words sent directly to the brain. Tarsier hears her words and draws two blades, telling her to prepare to die. Lemur tells him not to, but he continues and is quickly killed. Her two dragons go forward and kill the rest of the men. 001 descends the stairs and pushes off Tarsier's mask, revealing there is nothing under it. She calls them "Dammed human wannabes" without opening her mouth. Papa and the Vice Chairman sit on Cosmos and Papa says that the klaxosaur princess chose to go down the path of annihilation. The Vice Chairman says they'll feel the pain of having their earth scorched by their own creation. Episode 20: A New World Nana's replacement explains to the parasites that the Star Entity is now under their control and they'll be booting it up the next day. The FRANXX squads are tasked with keeping all enemies away from it. Ichigo asks what the Star Entity is, and Nana says it's a klaxosaur weapon. Gorilla says that they don't need to worry and Baboon says that that's why they modified it for so long. Another says that they're implanting Strelizia in Star Entity's core. Papa says to Zero Two that it is for that purpose that they raised her. Hachi tells Dr. FRANXX that Hringhorni is ready for action. Dr. FRANXX asks if a massive spear built using Klaxosaur cores was necessary. He asks how Nana is, and Hachi answers that she's briefing the squad. He says that he didn't mean that Nana, but says to do as he likes. On D-Day, at Bird Nest, Vice Chairman says that APE has always desired peace and prosperity for mankind. Marmoset tells them to offer all of themselves. Papa says they will finally prevail. 9'α watches the squad and becomes annoyed when he sees Zero Two yawn. An announcer says that a klaxosaur pack is headed towards Gran Crevasse. The parasites all head out. Hiro, Zero Two, Dr. FRANXX, and Hachi go down an elevator with Strelizia. Hiro and Zero Two discuss their plans and Zero Two says she doesn't care as long as they're together. She is about to say something about the last page of the book, but stops herself. They kiss as they promise to be together forever. ]]They reach the bottom of Gran Crevasse. Zero Two hears something coming and they leave. One of the snake klaxosaur break through the wall and 001 says she won't allow them to do what they wish with their child. Dr. FRANXX asks if she's there to take back Star Entity, but he says she can't since she's the last surviving klaxo sapiens. He says he'll operate it with her, since he always dreamed of it since they met. She suddenly pins him down and says she needs no partner, but she will use the one he's offered. Strelizia tries to open a gate, but can't. 001 catches up and pulls Zero Two out, saying that she's a duplicate that does not realize she is being used by the invaders. She says she isn't fit to pilot their child before throwing her out. She kisses Hiro and says he must not be an ordinary human before closing the door. She says she will devour him and opens the door. Hiro asks how she can pilot Strelizia. She says it was originally one of their brethren. Her horns begin glowing and she sends a message to the pilots. Dr. FRANXX and Hachi hear as well. Dr. FRANXX says that he found that the klaxosaur split into two forms. One returned to the earth and became energy. Baboon says that the seal is an affront. Gorilla says that the magma energy is part of the planet's resources that saved humans from ruin. 001 says they're selfish and asks if they now want to steal her child. She says she will not allow it and that the child is a crystallization of their bonds. Alpha tells her not to talk down to Papa. Dr. FRANXX finishes that the other form consumed that energy and evolved physically and stopped mingling with one another and lost their intelligence. Hachi asks what they are, and he says weapons built by the klaxo sapiens. They are composed of one male and one female klaxo sapiens. The female's soul connected to the weapon, and the male's soul took root in the core, the cockpit. Hachi says that it's similar to the FRANXX. Dr. FRANXX says they're an application of the klaxosaur system. Klaxosaurs that can be piloted by humans genetically modified to be similar. The parasites realize they'd been kept in the dark. 001 tells her child to awaken since they're nearly there. She begins the implanting process. Papa says that he was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but they have no choice. Vice Chairman says they wanted to take it and Hringhorni to space as soldiers. Papa says that, if they can't have it, then it can go down along with the planet and they will return to their original roles. Klaxosaur begin popping out from the ground and shooting into space. They shoot spaceships in the sky. Star Entity wakes up and Dr. FRANXX says its beautiful. 001 says that the humans made her ugly, but it's okay. She says a long time ago, when they were attacked by invaders from the expanse of space, they fought and drove them off and then holed up in the earth to prepare. They shoot at a VIRM fleet. They shoot back and 001 says that she won't let them touch their planet. It shoots back and destroys it. Papa says its futile and she asks what VIRM did to their child. The chairman and vice chairman's masks fall and the vice chairman says that Star Entity is a mass of life that could disturb the universe's peace. Papa says that if the klaxosaur princess took over the implanting process, they programmed it to explode. They say that the planet will explode and leave nothing behind. Papa says that they'll take them to eternal paradise. Abilities 001 has 8 appendages, similar to the legs of a spider, that she can control freely. They are also capable of extending and retracting. She used them to impale and kill Tarsier after he tried to attack her. 001 seems to possess telepathy, as she is able to speak without moving her mouth. She can also make others hear her voice in their head when she screams. Relationships Seven Sages Hostile. Even more after Tarsier's failed attempt to murder her. She's the only one who knows exactly who they are and will kill all of them. Hiro The only human she has an interest with because of his horns and attempts to control him and Strelizia. Hiro is the only human she has talked to longer than any other, and after talking with him, she decided to leave the fate of the world to him and Zero Two and used her life to free Strelizia and Hiro. Zero Two 001 could be said to have a dislike for Zero Two. This is evidenced by the former calling her "the fake that the humans created", as well as 001 telling her that she is "not fit to pilot our child", in Episode 20: A New World. This may be because Zero Two is her clone. However, in Episode 21: For You, My Dear, 001 sacrifices herself for Zero Two and Hiro, in the hope that they could save the world. Etymology Gallery Quotes Trivia * She is the only survivor of the klaxo sapiens, and can control all the Klaxosaurs. * Because Zero Two is her clone, she calls the latter a "fake". * Her horns are both in the front and back of her head, and significantly larger than Zero Two's. de:Klaxosaur Prinzessin ru:Принцесса рёвозавров Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Deceased